The present disclosure relates broadly and generally to a foot traction panel assembly for stair treads, steps, and walkways, and method for enhancing adhesive friction of a user's bare or covered foot on an existing stair tread, step, or walkway. The exemplary assembly can be used all year to help prevent slips and falls especially in the winter ice and snow, and in the summer around water. In addition to adding traction on unfinished, slippery or dangerous surfaces, the exemplary assembly may protect bare feet from burning on sun-heated docks, piers, boat ramps, and other outdoor walkways. In one exemplary embodiment, the present assembly's open pattern construction may promote more effective heat dispersion allowing the assembly to cool quicker in a direct sun environment.